


Christmas Fiasco

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Violence, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas Eve and Jim comes home to a surprise he hadn’t planed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> See end for links that go with the story.

Jim could feel some of his tension and stress leaving his body as he walked up Conduit Street to his home. 

Home was such an odd word for him to use seeing as he never wanted or needed a home and building one here in London was not what he had in mind. All the same, he had no illusions to what his flat was now that Sebastian had moved in.

The grumpy sniper filled the place with warmth that had been unexpected though many things about Sebastian were unexpected. The man had started to take it upon himself to cook meals and clean, he was even good about sorting through Jim’s messes in a way that didn’t piss him off. It was a surprise and one Jim liked for a change.

The criminal rolled his shoulders around in their sockets when he got to the door, shrugging off the last bit of stress he had before stepping into the flat. He stopped shy of the last step though and leaned in a bit. He could hear classical music coming from inside. 

Sebastian didn’t listen to classical music and the music sounded nothing like Jim’s collection. It was too fast and simply noisy to be anything he’d have chosen for himself.

Jim glanced down the street; taking note that Sebastian’s car was indeed parked in his usual spot and that nothing about the street seemed off. He looked back at the door, head leaning to the left as scenarios played out in his mind. He kept his hand close to the small side arm Sebastian insisted Jim wear when he went out alone then opened the door.

The music was louder now that he was in the house. Electric guitar and bells mixed in a way that raised his blood pressure more than the nerves he had about being thrown off guard. He was so distracted by the noise that it took him almost a full minute to notice the fairy lights strung up around the window and the large, decorated fir in the living room.

Jim’s eyes narrowed as he looked around his flat that was decked out like the Christmas aisle at the local shop. The air was thick with the smell of baking cookies like some sort of Christmas story. It was odd. It wasn’t something Jim had the slightest clue how to handle.

“You’re home early,” Sebastian said with a smile as he came out of the kitchen holding a plate of freshly backed gingerbread men. He’d turned down what ever the noise had been. “Wasn’t’ expecting you home for another fifteen minutes.”

“Do you find this funny Moran?” Jim’s stance relaxed as he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 

Sebastian’s face fell and he glanced up at all the decorations he put up. “It wasn’t supposed to be a joke. You said you never celebrated Chris-”

“Doesn’t mean I want to now. Start taking all this down… pronto!” Jim’s voice vibrated around the room but Sebastian didn’t move. He wasn’t afraid of Jim’s temper. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Of course I am Boss but just hear me out…”

“No.” Jim started to move past Sebastian to the get a better look at the gaudy tree in front of the large window in the living room. He pushed one of the bright red orbs and rolled his eyes. It was all so stupid. 

“Don’t throw a hissy fit. Just try it out, an hour and if you still hate it, I will take it all down and it’ll be like it never happened. You have to have at least one Christmas.” He’d started to walk back into the kitchen but didn’t make it more than two steps before he was hit in the back of the head with the red orb Jim had been fiddling with.

“I gave you an order. You may be sleeping in my bed and taking my cock but don’t forget your place. Without me, you are nothing but a worthless drunk. Wouldn’t want you winding back up in the gutter… or worse… would we?”

That struck a nerve with Sebastian. He set the cookies down on the table and turned to face Jim with a glare. “You are throwing a fit. I’m sorry; I should have asked you if I could do this but please don’t… ruin this…. ” Sebastian’s hands were in front of him squishing the air in front of his face as if it were Jim’s head.

“Ruin it?” Jim’s eyes went wide, mocking innocence and sincerity. “How would I ruin it? Like this?” He pulled another ornament off the tree and threw it at Sebastian’s head. “Or this?” He continued chucking the ornaments laughing as Sebastian’s face got more and more red. “Oh Tiger, you should see yourself. Am I pissing you off?”

Sebastian closed the space between them with two steps and grabbed Jim’s arms, immobilizing them. “Stop it James.”

“So bossy Tiger. One might think you’ve forgotten your place. This is /my/ house. You used /my/ money to buy this crap. What did you think? That you were just going to woo me? That I’d be thrilled? I’m not your girlfriend, I’m hardly your lover!”

Sebastian shook Jim hard, “stop. I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d get this mad. I just wanted you to have a Christmas!”

Jim’s eyes were black. He stared at Moran coldly then blinked slowly, like a reptile. His tongue darted out over his lips finishing off the reptilian look. “You wanted me to see some of your childhood? Is that it? Know what I see, I see a little boy who tried to hard to impress his daddy. Did daddy ignore you on Christmas? Did he let the creepy uncle touch you? Well you can’t use me to erase those memories little boy. Now let go.”

Sebastian’s face had gone stiff in horror as Jim threw his father into his face. Instinctively, Seb’s hands came up and grabbed hold of Jim’s neck and squeezed tight enough to cause Jim to gag in shock. “Don’t talk about my father.” Jim clawed at Sebastian’s hands, his teeth were set into a growl and his little nails dug into Sebastian’s skin.

It wasn’t until Jim’s eyes started to roll back into his head that Sebastian let go in horror. Jim crumpled to the floor as he gagged for air. “Fuck you Moran,” He said hoarsely, slowly getting his air back and standing up again.

Sebastian didn’t reply. He backed away from Jim having realized just how bad he’d fucked up. He stopped moving when Jim’s cold, dark eyes met his own blue ones.

Jim could see the little wheels in the man’s head spinning. He could practically hear Sebastian screaming for help. Jim stood up and chuckled softly as his head oscillated back and forth.

“You messed up Moran. You /really/ messed up.” Jim pushed the tree over which ripped the lights out of the wall with a pop and shattered most of the balls on the floor. Sebastian hardly jumped. “I didn’t say I wanted Christmas. I think it’s an idiotic holiday propelled solely by idiots, like you, who buy into consumerism and Christianity. There is no meaning to Christmas; it’s like every other day of the year- pointless. Clean up your mess.” 

“Perhaps you’re right.” Sebastian swallowed hard and pulled a small box out of his pocket. “I always thought it was a chance to remind people you cared about just how special they were and it was a day of happy caring fun but you really showed me the light. I’m such an idiot for ever thinking different.” His voice was thick with sarcasm and anger. He looked down at the perfectly wrapped box then threw it at Jim. “Take it, I was going to save it for tomorrow but there’s no point. You managed to ruin everything anyway. Good job.”

Jim caught the box and stared at it curiously. He liked gifts. Not that he’d admit that and it didn’t change the fact that he was pissed at his sniper. He turned the box over to carefully take off the wrapping paper and at the same time scolded Sebastia. “Don’t sass me. You’ll be lucky if I don’t skin you.”

The box was wrapped in shiny red paper, Jim was careful to open the gift so that none of the wrap was torn. He paused a minute when he got to the actual box and glanced at Sebastian who was still glaring at him. “I told you to clean up your mess.”

“Yes Boss,” Sebastian huffed but got down on his knees and started to pick up the broken glass.

Jim waited until Sebastian wasn’t focused on him to open to box. Inside was a memento mori pocket watch attached to a gold chain. The particular memento mori watch was from 1810 and shaped like a skull with diamonds in the eye sockets and gold teeth with gold trim outlining the parts where the skull opened to show the watch face. Jim had seen it on an antique bidding site a few weeks ago. He’d always been fascinated with the morbidity behind memento mori watches. The concept that someone would want to carry around a reminder that they were going to die, a reminder that everyone anyone knew was going to die, was just to delicious not to be entertaining.

He had watched the bidding on the site and waited to the second to last minute to place his bet but someone had waited just a second longer and managed to win the damn trinket right from under Jim’s nose.

He’d been furious about it. He had ranted and raved for days until his thoughts moved on. He had thought Sebastian had been tuning him out, ignoring him and waving Jim’s emotions off as him going through one of his ‘fits’ but the sniper had actually cared. He’d been listening and more than that… he fixed the problem… or had he? 

Jim looked up from the watch to see Sebastian staring at him. The blond gave a small and shook his head, “I didn’t out bid you. I just found the person that did and offered them a trade for something more valuable.” 

“What do you have that’s more valuable than this?” Jim picked up the 16,000 dollar watch and gave Sebastian a sarcastic look.

“I can be persuasive.” A small grin started to rise on Sebastian’s face.

“Tell me.”

“His life. People are rather amicable when you have a knife to their throat.” The snipers eyes started to twinkle with delight and Jim glared. 

“You mugged a rich prick? Great now the police are going to show up asking questions-“

“I killed him. Cleverly. Poison in his coffee. No traces left, no evidence. Nice and clean. He shouldn’t have upset you Boss.” The man was sitting at Jim’s feet, a hand full of glass shards and a huge grin. Jim had to admit that the man as attractive like that.

Jim held up the watch and admired it in the light then looked around at the room he trashed. “I didn’t get you anything you know. And I’m not going to…” He stuck out his bottom lip stubbornly.

“You didn’t need to,” Sebastian set the glass down on the floor and came up to the couch. He scooted close enough to Jim that the man could either choose to stay at that distance or close the gap. Sebastian gave a small sigh of relief when Jim closed the space and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest. “You already gave me everything I could possibly want Boss… Merry Christmas.”

Jim smiled and looked up at Sebastian, looking at the cuts he’d caused by throwing the ornaments and then around the room. He gave a small laugh, “Merry Christmas Tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOoB8aS7DCs&spfreload=10
> 
> The watch: http://cache.wists.com/thumbnails/d/d1/dd1b0b1fd95b9ee1355da4eacecfaf1c-orig


End file.
